


Points of Difference

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't so far apart as they seem. Written for the prompt "weapon of choice" at <a href="100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Difference

Elizabeth was brought into the Stargate Program on the basis of her work on non-proliferation treaties. She knew that. Those who wanted civilian control of the program thought that she'd be a mediating influence.

That was certainly what she expected when she stepped through the gate to Atlantis. She expected to have to fight to convince the military contingent that words were more effective tools than weapons.

She wasn't counting on a military commander who was as eager to seek friends and allies as fight enemies.

Who'd have thought two people with such different methods could have such similar goals?


End file.
